For A Reason
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: After Elphaba's death, someone from Glinda's childhood turns up in her life, proving to be just the thing she needs.
1. No One Mourns the Wicked!

**Just a little note so everybody is on the same page. This is musical-verse and although it's set after the musical's over it isn't AU. Which means Elphaba is still alive. However I keep referring to her as being 'dead' since the story is from Glinda's perspective and Glinda thinks she did die. **

* * *

Glinda saw crowds pouring into the streets below as she approached the Emerald City. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew what all the commotion was about. Nothing else could cause the citizens of Oz to rejocify the way they were right now. Clearly the little girl and her mismatched companions had already arrived back at the Palace. 'Good news really travels fast,' she thought sadly. But this news wasn't good. Not to her anyway.

But that wasn't the way it worked for the rest of Oz. And Glinda was a public figure now. That meant she needed to appear to be on their side, even if that wasn't the case.

* * *

As her giant bubble descended towards to huge crowd of people, she willed her tears to dry. She could do this. After Elphie had left her in the Emerald City all those years ago and she had joined the Wizard, she had had to do this quite often; pretend to be happy when she wasn't.

"Relax," Glinda told herself. "This is no different."

But it was different. She had to lay all the rumours to rest, and this time doing that meant she had to stand in front of that huge crowd of people, tell them Elphaba was dead and manage to not look upset about it.

People in the crowd caught sight of her as she floated toward them and began to cheer in merriment.

"It's good to see me isn't it?" she called out in her clear, musical voice. A bunch of cheers and nods erupted from the crowd. "No need to respond," she teased. "That was rhetorical."

Then she turned her head, so there wasn't any possibility of her make eye contact with someone and bursting into tears. 'This is it,' she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and began to make the announcement that would break her heart. "Fellow Ozians..."

She was doing a pretty good job at keeping her emotions under control. The townspeople, of course had no idea, but Glinda the Good was on the verge of bursting into tears; over the death of the most hated person in the history of Oz.

Suddenly a voice broke through the crowd. "Glinda," it asked. "Exactly how dead is she?"

Glinda felt like her already broken heart shatter all over again. But she knew that if it was discovered that she and Elphie had been friends, it would be a bigger scandal than the Wizard's disappearance. So she bit back any visible trace of empathy she possessed for the green girl and answered the question as any good public figure would.

"Because there has been so much rumour and speculation...innuendo, outuendo...let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour: a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes," she nodded. "The Wicked Witch of the West is DEAD!"

At that the applause became louder than ever and all the Ozians began cheering about how awful wickedness was and how people like the Witch led miserable, unfulfilling lives.

"Glinda," someone asked. "Why does wickedness happen?"

"That is a good question; one that many people find confusifying," Glinda said. "Are people born wicked or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"

From there she dove into telling the crowd Elphaba's life story. Glinda liked to think that most of what she told the Ozians was the truth, but she didn't know everything, so some things she had guessed from what Elphaba had told her over the years, and others she had made up entirely. It didn't really make a difference though; she knew it wouldn't. In their eyes Elphie was the most evil villain to ever sweep through Oz. The opinion of one lone person; no matter who they were wasn't going to change their views on the wickedest thing Oz had ever seen, and soon enough they had begun cheering so loudly that Glinda gave up on the story altogether.

"Well, this has been fun," she smiled brightly, desperate to change the subject as quickly as possible. "But as you can imagine I have much to attend to what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. And so if there are no further questions-"

"Glinda," somebody cried out. "Is it true you were her friend?"

The entire crowd gasped. Some people tried to hush their children, who had begun crying at the mere mention that the famed Glinda the Good might see the Wicked Witch of the West in a positive light. Others tried to tell the person who had asked the question that they were crazy.

Glinda's stomach sank. She bit her lip. This is exactly what she had been afraid. Up until now she'd thought she was safe. She had no idea what to do, but she knew one thing she wouldn't do. Twenty-four hours ago her best friend had been alive and she wasn't going to damage the relationship she had with Elphaba Thropp. She was going to tell the truth, come what may and hell to pay.

"Well, I...you see...um...yes."

The crowd gasped even louder than they had before. The children resumed their crying and Glinda swore she heard the person who asked the question mutter "I knew it," under their breath.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by _friend_." Glinda added hastily. "I did know her. That is, our paths did cross...at school."

The Ozians didn't seemed convinced. As memories of her school days back at dear old Shiz floated through her mind, suddenly Glinda was hit with the perfect inspiration. Back before they were friends Elphaba had made it quite clear that she thought Glinda had been nothing more than a self-centred blonde bimbo. And if Glinda was honest with herself, she probably had been. She just hoped that that would be enough.

"But you must understand," she pleaded. "It was a long time ago and we were both very young."

* * *

An hour later Glinda was still weeping in her room in the Emerald City Palace. She'd never thought events like this would ever affect her so much. Everyone she had ever truly cared about had left her. Nessarose had been killed because of her selfish actions, Fiyero had been beaten to death in the cornfield and Elphaba, her best friend, the only one that mattered had been murdered right in front of her eyes. She didn't even know what had happened to Boq.

She'd put the Grimmerie away in a secure location in a box that she bundled away at the back of her wardrobe, behind all her ballgowns. She would make sure that she kept the last promise she'd made to Elphie. Now that the Wizard had gone and Morrible was in captivity she would go about changing things in Oz, hopefully in ways that Elphie would be proud of.

But, if there was one thing she knew for a fact it was that Elphaba wouldn't want her to suffer. Glinda missed her terribly, but Elphie's death had been too soon and Glinda wasn't ready to dive into changing Oz just yet. Sometimes, before you could do anything, you had to take a step back and help yourself.

* * *

That night Glinda the Good fell into a restless sleep full of dreams full of the Wicked Witch of the West, who had given her the most unlikely thing possible; a true friendship.


	2. An Old Friend

The celebrations were still in full swing the next day when Glinda dragged herself out of the Palace. She had picked out the first dress her hands touched in her closet and she hadn't even bothered to do her make-up or brush her hair properly. Truthfully, she would rather stay in here, but she knew no good would come of staying cooped up in her bedroom all day; she had to get out and do things. Hopefully that would take mind off Elphie.

She was browsing through a dress salon just before lunch-an act that on any other occasion would see her heading home with a trail of shopping bags. But today she was just bored. In fact she was so absorbed in her own feelings that as she walked out of the store (empty-handed of course) she collided with somebody who was turning the corner.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," she said brushing the curls out of her eyes so she could she who she had unexpectedly bumped into was.

It was a man, only a few years older than she was. He had dark blue eyes, tanned skin and dark hair that was styled just so. A wave of déjà vu washed over Glinda; she couldn't help think this man was strangely familiar.

"No it's alright," the man said. He looked up at the good witch. "It's nice to see you again...Galinda."

And that was it. Glinda knew the only people who would call her by her old name would be people who hadn't seen her since she changed her name. She knew who this person was.

"Nikko?" she asked, everything suddenly making sense now. "Nikko Chuffrey? Is that really you?"

"Indeed it is, your goodness," he said, grinning and giving her a mock bow.

"Please Nikko," she said. "We may not have seen each other for years, but I don't want that to change anything. Just call me Glinda."

"Alright. Glinda it is," Nikko chuckled. "I like it more than your old name. It rolls off your tongue."

For the first time in forty-eight hours, Glinda smiled. Nikko had always been able to make her laugh, for as long as they had known each other. Which was a long time; Glinda's family and Nikko's family had been neighbours, and as they were both high-ranking Gillikinese families they spent a lot of time with each other.

Nikko's was the eldest son of Lord Quelala Chuffrey and his wife Lady Gayelette. Lord Chuffrey was a Paltos baronet and the family had had stacks of money for generations. But after finishing school, Nikko headed to a different university while Glinda attended Shiz. They hadn't seen each other since then.

* * *

"So, what brings you to the Emerald City, Mister Chuffrey?" asked Glinda. She knew Nikko had wanted to visit the Emerald City his entire life, but his father had always insisted he stayed in Gilliken until her came of age.

"We have been a week of holiday in celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West," Nikko said. "So I thought I come down and spend some time in this hoi polloi. I'm going to see WIZOMANIA! tomorrow night."

"Oh," was all Glinda could manage to say, her heart sinking. Her expression faltered and she looked down. She just happened to be wearing a black dress. She saw it as Elphaba's favourite colour, rather than a symbol of the fact she was still grieving for the loss of her best friend. Nobody was sad about Elphaba's demise. Nikko had proved that. After all, no one mourned the wicked.

* * *

"Glinda," Nikko asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Glinda said softly. She lifted her face up, but her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Are you sure?"

Glinda nodded, but she wasn't very convincing. But now tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Glinda..." Nikko began cautiously. "Don't tell me you're sad the Witch is dead."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you started acting funny ever since I mentioned her," Nikko said. "Plus, there are rumours going around that you two were friends."

"Yes?" Glinda said simply, phrasing the word as a question.

"And?" Nikko pressed.

"Nikko?" Glinda said, her voice barely a whisper. She raised her head and looked at him with the most serious expression she could muster. "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**Okay, again just so all my readers (I love you) are on the same page, Nikko Chuffrey is meant to be the Lord Chuffrey from the books. But it seemed logical that his father was a lord too, and since he is crucial to the story, I figured he needed a name. **


	3. Swapping Secrets and Setting Dates

Nikko's eyes were wide with disbelief. Glinda had expected as much; finding out your childhood friend had been best buddies with the biggest enemy Oz had ever seen would've been hard for anyone to hear. The fact that the person in question was Glinda the Good, darling of Oz, princess of the Emerald City only made things worse.

In all truthfulness Glinda was shocked that she had gained Nikko's trust so quickly, after not have seen him for close to six years. She put it down to the fact that they had been as thick as thieves when they were younger and nothing could break those bonds. Elphie had taught her that...

* * *

"_Do you swear?" she asked him. He nodded. _

"_Seriously?" she said again. "Do you swear by the Unnamed God that you will not tell a soul what I'm about to tell you?"_

"_I will kill myself before I would tell my own mother," Nikko placed his hand over his heart. "I promise."_

_Glinda nodded, accepting his word. "Alright then. Let's go."_

* * *

_He followed her up to the gates of the Emerald City Palace. _

"_Your Goodness," the guard said to Glinda, bowing his head. She nodded back at him. "He's with me," she informed the guard as she stepped through the green double doors into the foyer._

"_We're going to need some more private than this," Glinda saying eyeing all the people busily running around, still in the __thrillifying__ celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West._

"_Glinda," said a young woman running up to the duo. "You have a meeting tomorrow with the leader of Jackal Moon Designers," she said. "They want to make a range of shoes centred around those ruby slippers the girl from 'where was it again?' was wearing. _

"_It's Kansas, Gloria," said Glinda wearily. Now Nessa was haunting her as well. That __dead woman's shoes__ had caused more trouble than they were worth. She sighed and turned back to Gloria. "That's fine. I will be there."_

"_Is there anything else you need?"_

"_No thank you," she replied. "Nikko and I will be in my chamber. We would not like to be disturbed."_

* * *

"I-I was there the night she died," Glinda choked out. "She melted right before my eyes. When I approached, all that was left was that hideodious hat and a green glass bottle. A keepsake from her mother. I took it back to the Palace and showed it to the Wizard. That's the other thing..." she lowered her voice even further. "She's the Wizard's daughter."

That was when Nikko fell off the chair he'd been sitting on.

"Are you alright," Glinda asked rushing over and helping her friend to stand, then leading him over to her bed.

"I'm fine," he said, reclining on the bed and snuggling into the frilly, fluffy duvet Glinda had spread over her bed. "You must hate that girl then."

"Not really," Glinda sighed. "All she wanted was to go home. She was promised that that could happen if she did in the Witch. The Wizard tricked her." Her eyes glazed over and she sighed. "Just like he tricked everyone."

"So he's the bad guy then?"

"Yes...and no," Glinda said. "Even he was being manipulated. By Madame Morrible."

"Madame Morrible?" Nikko was shocked. "Your old HeadShizstress?" Glinda nodded. "Where is she now?"

"Southstairs," she said, her voice devoid of emotion. "In captivity."

"Sounds like that's where she ought to be," Nikko chuckled.

* * *

Glinda made sure her friend was feeling okay after what had just happened. She knew this was a lot to take in. And the fact that they had a personal relationship only complicated the matter. She brought him a glass of water and let him have a nap on her bed, before going into her closet and pulled the Grimmerie out. She wasn't going to be telling Nikko about this. She may have gained his trust enough to spill the beans on Elphie, but this was even bigger than that.

She was putting the Grimmerie away just as Nikko was waking up.

"Are you alright now?" she asked him, walking out into the main section of her room.

"Yes, thank you," Nikko sighed contentedly. He got off the bed and walked towards the door. "I should probably go now..."

She nodded. "Just say you were with me if anyone gives you any trouble on your way out."

"Sure thing, Glinda," he said. He was halfway out the door when he turned around and faced her. "Hey...I don't have to return to Gilliken for a few days. Can I see you again before I go?"

"Of course you can Sir Chuffrey," Glinda giggled, smiling. "What about tomorrow?"

"Perfect," he said. "I'll see you then."

* * *

That night, for the first time since Elphaba had died, Glinda slept soundly.

* * *

**Okay while I was researching this chapter I realised the character's name is Sir Chuffrey, not Lord Chuffrey. Either way he will still be called Nikko in this story. I have actually read the books, but they are very confusing and it has been a long time. **


	4. Duty Calls

Glinda felt much better when she woke the next morning. Her mind wasn't constantly plagued with images of Elphie and her eyes and nose weren't red and puffy from having cried all night long. She wasn't meeting Nikko until that afternoon so she let herself sleep in until nearly noon, to catch up on all the rest she had lost since Elphaba's death.

After she woke up, she had a long, relaxing soak in her bathtub and gave her hair a thorough wash, two things she had neglected to do since Elphie had died. She was just drying her hair, when there was a knock on her door and Gloria entered.

"Pardon me, Lady Glinda," she said blushing. "But the team from Jackal Moon are here for the meeting about the shoes."

Glinda felt like slapping herself. In everything that had happened she had completely forgotten she had a meeting with a group of people who only wanted to make loads of money by recreating Nessarose's shoes. She would always think of them as Nessa's shoes, even if it was her fault Dorothy had been given in the first place.

"Alright, Gloria," she said, regaining her composure and trying not to show she had completely forgotten about the event. "Tell them I will be down in five minutes."

* * *

The meeting went much too slowly for Glinda's liking. She suddenly felt bad about whiling away the hours during Doctor Dillamond's lecture back at Shiz. But, then again in any other situation, Glinda would've found meetings like this enjoyable. But right now, she was too hung up on the death of her best friend; something she'd had to keep secret to the citizens of Oz – and too excited about seeing Nikko again to find anything else interesting.

Finally the proceedings were drawing to a close. Glinda skimmed over the terms and conditions on the document and signed off, allowing Jackal Moon Designers to go ahead and create this new line of footwear. She then thanked everyone for coming and hustled them out the door as quickly as possible.

* * *

When that was over Glinda raced back up to her chamber to get ready for her meeting with Nikko. She pulled her hair up into a bun of curls on top of her head, with a couple of loose ringlets framing her face. She kept her make-up light and natural, like what she had worn everyday when she was back at Shiz. Frantically scanning her wardrobe, she decided to wear a purple satin strapless dress. She didn't want him to see her as Lady Glnda, the Good Witch and Emerald City figurehead, but rather as his old neighbour from the Upper Uplands of Gilliken.

She raced down to the foyer of the Palace so fast she nearly tripped over her shoes. She didn't think she had run this fast since she and Elphie had fled the throne room and escaped to the attic when they first came to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard all those years ago.

"Are you alright Your Goodness?" one of the guards at the door asked Glinda as she skidded to a halt, taking a few second to regain her footing.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "I'm going out for a little while. I shall be back before dark."

The guard nodded and opened the door for her.

* * *

Once outside, Glinda summoned her power and conjured her bubble, before rising high over the Emerald City. It appeared that the celebrations of the death of the Wicked Witch of West were still going strong. Glinda remembered when she arrived back from Kiamo Ko that first evening, after imprisoning Morrible, getting rid of the Wizard and sending Dorothy home, she had had a meeting with the council of the Emerald City Palace; which included Gloria's father Lord Growley, the Captain of the Guard (who happened to be her old schoolmate Avaric Tenmeadows) and the Military Commander, Cherrystone.

They decided that an annual holiday would take place every year to celebrate the death of the Witch. It was actually mainly Cherrystone's idea; he had a pure unadulterated loathing for Elphie; a hatred strong than anyone Glinda knew. She didn't think anyone's hatred of Elphaba Thropp could be more intense than Avaric's but she had been proved wrong when she met Cherrystone. When the idea was first suggested Glinda had had to use all her willpower not to cry a river right then and there. She supposed everything that had gone down at that meeting just showed how much the whole of Oz had been against her best friend. But at least now she had Nikko on her side.

She spied him sitting down at an outside table at a cafe opposite the Cloister of Saint Glinda. 'Trust him to go to THAT cafe,' she thought, smiling to herself as she directed the bubble to descend towards him.

* * *

Her feet touched the ground and with a 'pop' she exited the bubble and walked over to where Nikko was sitting at the table, reading a copy of _OZMOPOLITAN!_. He looked up as she approached, dropping the magazine and nearly knocking over his glass.

"Wow," he said, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Nikko...," Glinda began, not wanting a repeat of their first encounter from yesterday. "It's just me."

"I know, I know," he said. "But normally you're dressed up in that big poofy ballgown and you've got the sparkly tiara and the wand and..."

"Well, I wanted to be a bit simpler," she said. "Like back when we were both living next door in Pertha Hills."

Nikko smiled. "Well, you succeeded."

* * *

Glinda sat down opposite her friend and Nikko call a waiter over to take their order. While they were waiting for their food, they caught up more on what had been happening in each other's lives since they last saw each other; something they hadn't been able to do the day before as Glinda had been too preoccupied spilling the beans on her relationship with Elphaba.

Glinda found out Nikko's younger brother Finley was in his final year of university and would soon be joining the workforce at his brother's side. He told her all about the estate his family had purchased for him known as Mockbeggar Hall, although currently he was still living in his family home; so that there was no extra trouble of getting a team of staff to manage a house with only one occupant. Mockbeggar Hall after all, was very extensive.

Nikko knew more about what had happened with Glinda's life than she did about his. After all she was a public figure and news from the Emerald City wasn't a secret. But she still told him about her time at Shiz, describing her relationships with Nessarose, Fiyero and Elphaba all in more detail.

"They really did love each other," Glinda sighed, after describing how Fiyero left their engagement party with Elphaba and then was killed by the Gale Force the same night. "They had so little time together. And it was all my fault." Even with that Glinda was happy that they had gotten together, however briefly, despite the fact it temporarily broke her heart. They really had deserved each other and being with each other was nothing short of what they ought to have had.

* * *

Her time with Nikko flew by in the blink of an eye, a huge contrast to her meeting earlier that day. They noticed the sun dipping lower in the sky and both of them realised they couldn't stay much longer; Glinda had promised the guard she'd back at the Palace before nightfall and Nikko had to go if he wanted to make it to the theatre in time to see WIZOMANIA!.

"It's great," Glinda told Nikko as they stood at the counter and paid for their meals. "I saw it with E -with her."

He smiled ever so slightly as if to say _'I'm taking your secret to the grave. Don't worry.'_

"Thank you," Glinda said. "I had a lovely time today."

"Me too," Nikko said, leaning in and giving her a big hug. Then before Glinda knew what was happening, Nikko had leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheeks.

Thoughts were whirling around in her head so much that she could barely pull enough concentration together to fly her bubble back to the Palace. Nikko had _kissed_ her. Glinda Upland had been kissed by many other men, but none of their kisses had ever felt like the one Nikko had just planted on her cheek.

Her cheeks were blushing as red as Nessa's slippers and she was so overwhelmed she didn't think of Elphaba for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I know in the original Oz books Gloria's father had a different name, but his name was Lord Growley in my school's production, so that's what I called him in this. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave me a comment, even if you think it's crap. Thanks again. **


	5. The Tour

The next morning Glinda met with the Emerald City Palace Council once again. They decided that a celebratory tour in honour of the Wicked Witch's death was in order.

Glinda was shocked at the idea – it meant she'd have to make pronouncements at all the important places in all the states in Oz about the death of her best friend.

But she was smart enough to know that if a public figure like her didn't do this, people would get suspicious. Like Nikko had said rumours were circulating about the nature of her relationship to Elphaba, so like a thousand times before, she would need to put on a mask and hide her true feelings about the green girl, or else she would be seen as a traitor and thrown into Southstairs.

But at least with Madame Morrible in captivity and the Wizard having been ballooned back to wherever he came from, she wouldn't have anyone standing over her and breathing down her neck. She couldn't display her real emotions, she knew that; but at least now that she was on her own, she was free to manage this situation however she felt best.

* * *

So Glinda agreed to the tour and that afternoon, she and her entourage set off for Munchkinland. It would take them several hours to get there, since she was not going alone and could therefore not use the bubble. But everything had been timed so that Glinda could address the citizens of Munchkinland first thing next morning. She would spend the rest of the day there and then set off to Quadling Country the next morning.

* * *

They arrived in Munchkinland just after nightfall and upon touchdown, Glinda saw with her own eyes that the effect of Elphaba's death wasn't localised to merely the Emerald City. In her heart she had always known, but until now it seemed too surreal to be possible, and if it wasn't for her newly-rekindled friendship with Nikko, she probably would have had a breakdown then and there.

She was greeted by the newly-instated Mayor; after what had happened with Nessarose the Munchkinlanders had decided there would no longer be a governor in their state, and quite honestly Glinda couldn't blame them.

She stayed at the Mayor's house that night and bright and early the next morning made her way to the Town Centre. Glinda had never seen it this packed before. True, she did not often leave the hoi polloi of the Emerald City, or her hometown of Pertha Hills, but today it appeared every inhabitant of Munchkinland had turned up today to hear what Glinda had to say. If Glinda had to guess, she would say that there were even more people here than on the day of Nessa's death, when Dorothy had fallen out of the sky and all the trouble had started.

"Fellow Ozians..." Glinda began, trying to disguise the lump in her throat. 'Relax,' she repeated over and over in her head, like a mantra. 'You've done this before; you can do it again.' True, she had been feeling a lot better than she expected given her current situation, but whenever she had to think deeply about Elphaba's death, she got emotional. After all, Elphaba was a good person. Glinda was the person everybody called 'Your Goodness', but Elphaba was much more good than Glinda would ever be. She hadn't deserved the fate she had been dealt. And in addition to that, she had been Glinda's closest friend. But she couldn't let anyone know that, so just like a thousand times before she hid her true feelings behind a picture perfect facade.

* * *

She managed to make it through the speech without any trouble. Her breath hitched and her eyes watered when the Munchkinlanders cheered over the death of Elphie, but nobody really saw anything; they were all too busy celebrating the Witch's demise.

With the rest of the day available at her leisure, Glinda decided she would pay a visit to Elphie's old home of Colwen Grounds. When she arrived, she found the building barricaded off by emerald and gold striped tape, meaning the site was blocked off for demolition. Clearly the Gale Force wanted to remove any evidence of the Thropp sisters as soon as possible.

Tears welled up in Glinda's eyes as she looked up at the building. This had been her Elphie's home – Nessarose's too; and now that they had both died everyone wanted to erase them from existence. They were too wicked to even be acknowledged.

* * *

"So this was where she lived, huh?" said a voice behind her. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She turned to see the Tinman behind her, but somehow she felt that she knew his voice from somewhere else.

"You know," he continued. "When I was heartless, I really didn't care about what happened to her. But now that I'm not I actually do miss her. I miss Elphaba."

Glinda's jaw dropped. That's where she knew the voice from. "Boq?" she asked, her voice soft.

At this the Tinman lost his footing and fell over on his metal bottom with a loud _clank! _proving Glinda's hunch to be correct. This was the mere Munchkin who had been obsessed with her back at Shiz. Somehow he had been transformed into this man made out of tin. But she had been so convinced everyone she cared about had left her that discovering he was alive made her so happy she completely forgot to call him by the stupid nickname she used to.

"You said my name," he said in awe. "My real name."

She grinned at him and nodded. It wasn't just because that she was so happy to see him that she called him Boq instead of Bick, but because as she had grown up, she realised she really did care about him and no longer thought of him as Bick.

She ran over and gave him a tight hug. It was a little awkward since he was solid metal and all odd angles, but Glinda didn't care. "Oh Boq what happened to you?" she asked.

His expression turned angry. "She happened," he said. "I was the butler for Nessarose when she was Governor. Elphaba arrived one day, out of the blue. I walked into the room to find them both standing up and Nessa cheering over the fact that she can now walk."

'The slippers,' Glinda thought. 'Elphie enchanted the slippers.' No wonder they were so important to her.

"Anyway," Boq continued. "I told her that now that she was like this, I could be free. I told her..."

"Yes?"

"I told her I loved you. That's when she got all angry and grabbed Elphaba's spell book. After that I remember passing out and waking up like this. Nessa told me Elphaba had done it. At the time I was really angry, but now that I've had some more time to think about it, it doesn't seem like some Elphaba would do."

"It's not," Glinda said. She was putting the pieces together inside her head. Nessarose had obviously done something to Boq and Elphie had stepped in and fixed everything. She had saved him. "She wouldn't have hurt a fly, and she definitely wouldn't have hurt you. Other than me, I'd say you were the closest thing she ever had to a friend."

"You think so?"

Glinda nodded.

* * *

The next afternoon, Glinda addressed the citizens of Quadling Country. Everything was exactly the same as the previous day in Munchkinland and the following day when she addressed the Winkies in the Vinkus.

This wasn't getting any easier; but she was coping better. She knew she had Nikko on her side. And now Boq as well. Being the public figure that she was this was the life she would have live with; and knowing there were a few people out there who cared as much as she did made her feel a lot better.

* * *

**Hope you guys are still liking this fic. It may seem a bit like it in this chapter, but Glinda's romantic interests have not changed (sorry Gloq fans). I just always thought Boq deserved to know the truth, as well as the fact I didn't want Glinda dependent solely on Nikko for her happiness; which is why that scene is in there. **


	6. Changed My Life

By the time the celebratory tour arrived in Gilliken, it's final stop before returning to the Emerald City, Nikko had arrived back in Pertha Hills. Glinda found out when she visited her family after her announcement in Gilliken's Centre Square.

"Yes, Nikko popped by for a visit yesterday," her mother, Larena said as they drank their tea. "He said he saw you in the Emerald City the other week, when he was on holiday due to the Witch's death. Said it really changed his life."

'Well,' thought Glinda. 'I know he changed mine.'

* * *

The tour was over, and Glinda was exhausted. They had just arrived back at the Emerald City and Glinda wanted nothing more than to lie down on her bed and have a long relaxing sleep. But she wasn't able to do that, because when she opened the door her bed was already occupied. Glinda was astonished to find Nikko lying down, waiting for her.

"Nikko," she gasped. "What are you doing here? My mother said you were going back to work."

"Well, I lied," Nikko admitted. "I had to come back and see you again. I can't stop thinking about you, Glinda."

"I can't stop thinking about you either," Glinda admitted, feeling her cheeks redden.

"And I know every guy in all of Oz is vying for your love. It's been that way since we were little. And I know I probably don't stand a chance but..." he paused. "I just had to tell you at least once that I love you."

Glinda's heart swelled. "I love you too Nikko," she said. "But what you said isn't true."

"It isn't?" Nikko asked. He clearly was finding this situation confusifying.

"No," Glinda said simply. "The girl you're talking about, the party princess, the girl that every boy fell in love with was Galinda. And Galinda went along with that."

"But Glinda's not that girl," she continued. "Glinda's had her heart broken, and she's broken the hearts of others. But, she's much wiser and she doesn't take things at face value. And..." now it was her turn to pause. "I know that all the relationships I used to have mean nothing, because I have you now."

And she knew that as she said it, it was the truth. She, of course was not including Elphie, but was solely talking about all of her romantic relationships she'd had when she was younger. None of them had ever meant anything, now that she looked back over it. The only person she had been involved with romantically that she had ever truly cared about was Fiyero. And they weren't supposed to be together. He belonged with Elphaba. And she had ruined his chances of that ever being a reality.

She looked him in the eyes. "My mother also said that bumping into me changed your life. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes, Glinda, it is."

"Well," she said. "I know that our meeting changed me. In fact, it did more than just change me; it saved me. Without you, I would still be wallowing in despair over the death that the whole of Oz is celebrating."

"Well, I'm glad to do anything to assist you in any way, your Goodness," Nikko said playfully. Glinda just giggled.

* * *

Glinda wasn't too surprised to find out Nikko had abandoned all plans of return to Gilliken in the foreseeable future to continue his work. He started showing up at the Palace a lot more often and everyone began to recognise him.

He and Glinda also started going out more. She wasn't finding it easy in the wake of the tornado that had come swirling through Oz (both literally and metaphorically), but she still managed to find time at least once a week to see her childhood friend, who had turned into more than a friend, amidst celebrating with her fellow Ozians for the thousandth time over the death of her old friends or helping to repair the damage in Munchkinland.

* * *

One night, Nikko took her out to dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in the Emerald City. When they had both finished their meals, he took her hand and led her out into the courtyard. They were completely alone and bathed in moonlight, when out of the blue, Nikko dropped to his knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Galinda Arduenna Upland," he said steadily. "Glinda. Will you marry me?"

Glinda's first feeling was one of complete surprise. 'Did that really just happen?' she thought. Had she actually understood? Nikko Chuffrey, son of Sir Quelala and Lady Gayelette, renowned Paltos baronet and heir to the Chuffrey legacy wanted to marry her. True, her family was from the Pertha Hills of the Upper Uplands the most prestigious area in Gilliken, but they didn't have the reputation that the Chuffreys had.

Nevertheless, she had her answer immediately. "Yes, yes, yes, Nikko," she cried, tears of joy run down her cheeks. "I will marry you."

Nikko jumped up in one swift move and slid the ring onto Glinda's finger, before giving her a huge kiss and swinging her around in a circle.

* * *

Glinda felt on top of the world for the rest of that week. And one good thing about her engagement with Nikko was that the news of Glinda the Good's engagement banished all talk of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, so she didn't have to think about that. But even if it hadn't Glinda wouldn't have minded. She was in love and engaged to her soulmate, as opposed to the man of every girl's dreams. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me forever to upload. Hope you're all still loving it. One more chapter to go.**


	7. The Wedding

The news of the Glinda the Good's engagement to her childhood sweetheart was the biggest news to hit Oz since the disappearance of Ozma herself. Glinda's mother had been beside herself with joy from the second Glinda had told her the day after Nikko proposed. Since Glinda was the public figure that she was, Larena had taken it upon herself to take care of most of the preparations for the wedding, arriving at the Emerald City Palace a couple of days later to stay with Glinda over the engagement period, leaving her husband and Glinda's father at home to fend for himself.

Of course some details required Glinda to plan them. For her wedding dress Glinda had chosen the gown she had bought from a dress salon on her very first visit to the Emerald City, when she accompanied Elphie all those years ago on her quest to see the Wizard. It was long and white with sparkly silver sleeves and sparkly silver bodice. She had bought a silvery-grey crown inlaid with two diamonds to wear on her wedding day.

For her bridesmaids Glinda had chosen her old friends from Shiz; Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen. She wasn't particularly keen on being around these girls again; they were snobby and superficial. Just like she had once been. However she knew it was social protocol for someone of her status to have bridesmaids at her wedding, and since Elphaba was not an option, these three girls were the best she could get.

* * *

Glinda found herself so busy during her engagement that she barely got any time to be alone with Nikko until the day of the wedding arrived. And of course, as was customary with any wedding, she wouldn't be able to see him until she walked down the aisle to become his wife.

The morning of her wedding, Glinda sat quietly at her vanity in her underwear applying her make-up while her mother rushed around manically. Glinda was after all, an only child, and Larena wanted her daughter to have the fairytale wedding she had always dreamed about.

Larena withdrew Glinda's wedding gown from her closet and laid it on the bed and waited for her daughter to finish her make-up, before helping her into her dress. Glinda sighed. She had never worn this dress before, in all the years that she had owned it. In spite of everything that had happened, she really did miss Elphie.

"My baby," Larena gushed, her eyes filling with tears. "Sweet Oz, you're growing up. You look beautiful."

Glinda smiled as her mother kissed her cheek. "Now," she said distractedly. "I must go and find your father."

So while Larena went looking for her husband, Glinda peeked into the adjoining room to see how her bridesmaids were going.

They were all in the room, squabbling over mirror space as they tried to apply the eyeshadow and lipgloss; wearing the identical baby-pink gowns, with an emerald green satin belt. Glinda had led everyone to believe she'd chosen green to represent the Emerald City, but in actuality it was to honour her Elphie. 'Pink really does go good with green,' Glinda smiled to herself looking over at the girls as they huddled together for the last minute preparations.

She walked back into her room and catching sight of the clock on the wall, withdrew the crown from it's case on the vanity and smiled as she looked into the mirror and slid the shining silver crown onto her forehead. It was time.

* * *

As she walked down the aisle behind Milla, clinging so tightly to her father's arm she thought her knuckles might pop, Glinda had to force herself to breathe. When Milla reached the altar and Glinda got the first look of her husband-to-be though, she gave up on that plan.

She had never seen Nikko look so handsome before. Granted, she had always found him attractive and since she had fallen in love with him she had thought he was even more handsome, but today he looked like a god to her mind. He smiled at her as she stood opposite him, clearly just as entranced with her as she was with him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind and before Glinda knew what was happening, she was stepping into a carriage with Nikko, waiting to be escorted off to their new life together. As she settled herself inside, she heard a tinkling sound. She smiled as she looked at the sparkly bracelet on her wrist. It was silver, with tiny jewels in a repeated pattern; an emerald, a rose quartz, a sapphire, a ruby and a diamond. She'd had it specially made during her engagement by the best jeweller in the Emerald City. It was supposed to represent all of her friends; the emerald for Elphie, the sapphire for Fiyero, the ruby for Nessa and the diamond for Boq. And of course, the quartz represented her.

* * *

As the carriage pulled away, out of the gates of the Emerald City and towards Gilliken and Mockbeggar Hall, Glinda looked over at her husband and pondered on her situation, and suddenly, for the first time in weeks, the night of Elphaba's death came floating back to her memory. But it didn't make her sad. The conversation she had had with Elphie moments before she had melted began replaying inside her head. And that's when it truly became clear; what she had said to Elphie about people coming into other's lives for a reason was true. And now she saw the reason. Glinda was sent into Elphaba's life to provide her with a true friendship; Elphaba was sent into Glinda life to show her that life consisted of more than clothes, parties, boys and popularity. And Nikko had come into Glinda's life to heal her grief and provide her with true love.

* * *

**Glinda's wedding dress and the circumstances in which she gets it are explained more in my fic _One Short Day._**

**And at that, I must bid you Ozspeed. Never fear I have plenty more adventures coming from the Wonderful World of Wicked. I hoped you loved this fic as much as I did.**


End file.
